


Matin

by kittywampus



Series: Sans le dire [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywampus/pseuds/kittywampus
Summary: Ian and Mickey as Fiona and Jimmy/Steve, 1x06.





	Matin

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, hope you enjoy. Ian is 21 and Mickey is 22.

Ian brushed his teeth lazily, giving himself a once over in the mirror after doing so and washing his face. He waltzed back into his room, climbing over top of Mickey. He nudged him, earning nothing but more steady breathing. He frowned, leaning down to kiss his ear and suck on his earlobe. Still nothing. He whacked him on the head, mouth pressed against his ear. “Go brush your teeth, I wanna play,” he whispered.

It got the message across, because Mickey went from asleep to stumbling out of bed within two seconds.

He came back from the bathroom and pounced on Ian, making him laugh throatily and pin him between himself and the bed. They got into it, Mickey riding Ian into the mattress. “You almost there?” Ian asked, hands gripping Mickeys waist

“Huh?” Mickey asked.

“I gotta make lunches,” he punctuated with a sharp thrust upwards, his lower lip pulled into his mouth.

“Oh, tell me more,” Mickey chuckled and rocked forward, hands on Ian’s chest

Ian laughed and tossed his head back slightly, “first I cut off the crusts,” he panted with a smile, “and then I put the apple slices in the baggie,” he breathed and Mickey dug his fingers into his skin, laughing at the ridiculousness.

“Don’t stop,” Mickey murmured, meaning the fake dirty talk and the way Ian’s cock was slamming into him. “You look amazing,” he said breathlessly and pulled Ian in for an open mouthed kiss.

“Hurry up,” Ian laughed again and circled his hips, quickly flipping them over and fucking Mickey as a quick pace.

“What’s the rush?” Mickey asked, unfazed, “good things take time, firecrotch,” he chuckled and was silenced by Ian leaning in to kiss him again.

“Mickey,” he said into his mouth. “Mickey, I’m late, focus,” he sighed and fucked him with more intention, his hips snapping rhythmically against him. Their mouths met again, their climaxes quickly approaching, when the power went out.

“Dammit, Carl!” Ian shouted frustratedly, his movements slowing to a stop.

“Not me!” Carl shouted back. “Hector’s at the pole again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
